Bloodlines: The Royal Branch
by Hidden-Monster
Summary: "They made me a convenient villain, a symbol for dangerous female sexuality. But I was just a girl with a severely f*cked-up family."


November 1945

The two stood with their back to the entrance, admiring one of the Authority's paintings. Or rather, critiquing it, to be more correct. But even from that angle, the recognition was clear. Fortunately, she had a moment to recover and assume her composure before the first one turned around.

"Αδελφή," the taller of the two addressed warmly, before coming forward to kiss her on the cheek as if they were old friends. Turning to his companion, he continued in German, "Actually, I think we could almost pass as siblings."

"I suppose I must have a type," he replied teasingly.

"Oh, but I very much doubt I'm your type, Servius," Salome jumped in, using their preferred language.

Servius gave a silent laugh to her remark. "Never had stopped you in the past," he retorted, switching to English.

It was odd hearing him speak in this dialect. Stranger still seeing him in the modern suit, his hair trimmed short. Everything about his appearance was contemporary, save for his face. Those minor facial features that seemed to only exist on ancient portraits and sculptures. Tiny clues that they belonged to a different time, which would always make them stand out and receive second glances from humans.

Or even from their own kind, as for a moment, Salome could do nothing but stare at her visitors in silence. Too many questions clouded her mind from their sudden appearance.

"I didn't expect to see you again."

"Now, why would you think that?" he asked, his tone still light despite the heavy Saxon accent of his words. "Or were you trying to avoid us? Fled off to the new world to leave us behind?"

She shook her head, even though his statement was said in jest. "It's been so many centuries since I've known of your whereabouts. Or how to avoid you, even I desired."

"Rudeness on my part, I know. My Talbot has scolded me on it countless times, to his credit," Servius turned and smiled at his other child. "But fate seems to have taken upon itself to resolve that blunder. We have decided to make this our new home."

"That is wonderful." Salome proclaimed, while still trying to internally decide if it was genuinely true. "I'm sure you'll both be very happy here.

"Well, we were hoping you could help us getting settled in. In this country, that is."

"I am flattered, but my time is typically required here. I don't know what good I could do for you, if you need suggestions on a home or a location.."

"No, no, my Dear. That's just the point, I'm in need of your influence as a member of the Authority. Surely can not live as mere citizens amidst this deplorable class ruling system that passes for your country's vampire monarch!"

"Most start off as Sheriffs," Salome meekly offered.

"Sweet Herodias, am I one to take orders from others?"

"I don't know what else you have in mind.."

"Oh, I think you do."

"Royalty is in our blood, after all," Talbot added.

Any attempt to be hospitable was now gone on her part. Servius may have power over her, but Salome would not be caged within the walls of her own sanctuary.

"Each of our territories already have established rulers," she began. "And even as a king, Servius, you _would_ be following rules set by the Authority."

"As I would under _any_ position while living in this huge lovely capitalist landmass of ours," he countered. "But as a king, I would only be answering to the company of you and the few others who climbed their way to the ranks of your little organization."

Salome didn't respond, so he continued.

"And we were specifically interested in Louisiana. It being the center of the Authority's base, I think you would approve of a state where you could come and visit us often." Another smile appeared. Servius was either in good spirits or found of using that particular gesture to make light of the situation he was putting her in.

"Talbot and I were also talking..As a mortal, he had roots in the monarch of the Byzantine Empire. And he's easily older than most of the vampires of this country. In time, I think he should also rule over a neighboring state."

Standing behind him, Talbot silently shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Servius. It's not possible." Salome asserted, before repeating her earlier point. "You must know that all 48 states of America already have established Kings and Queens."

Still, he continued to look amused rather than disappointed by her statement. Talbot just appeared bored.

"Perhaps if we should extend our influence south, into the Mexican territory. I could ask if a state ruler is needed."

"Do stop calling me Servius." he snapped suddenly. "I haven't gone by that title in ages."

"Alright. And what may I call you then?"

"Oh, I'm still deciding," he proclaimed, his mood shifting back to a pleasant state once more. "New land, new name, another chance to start over. The American Dream, they call it!"

He turned to grab his hat, set upon a nearby table. Talbot followed suit.

After it had been placed upon his head, he asked, "If a position should be freed, would I then be considered?"

"That really depends on if the King or Queen's 2nd in command has plans to rule in their place-" Her words broke off, a second too late, as she realized specifically what he was talking about. "Serv-, Korun, this is not the middle ages, you simply can not murder a ruler to take their place!"

"Who suggested anything like that?" her maker chuckled. "I'm merely trying to understand how your whole delightful little monarch system works." He turned, gesturing for his lover to prepare their exit. "I suppose we'll just have to bide our time and be patient until needed. You will receive our contact information when we have settled in, Chancellor."

They had walked several steps until one of the nagging questions in Salome's mind finally snapped into action.

"Wait."

They obeyed this modest command.

"You were granted permission to see me. What exactly did you tell them?"

"Why, only that I was a new vampire to this country, bringing my own wealth from many, MANY years of trading. And that I knew Chancellor Agrippa and wanted to pop in and give my respects."

"And that is all?"

"Yes. What else would I tell them? …Or the better question, what would I gain by telling them something more?"


End file.
